universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Dan Hibiki
Enterance TBA Special Moves B- Gadouken Dan fires an energy blast with one palm, the blast itself only moving forwards a little before fizzling out (12%) the attack's general range is extremely short, limiting its usefulness. Although it is much smaller and shorter ranged than that of the other of the projectiles in the game, it does do just as much damage as them. This attack is best used as a defense against other projectiles. The move gains an EX Special version he does a powered-up Gadoken executed similarly to the aforementioned Shinku Hadoken (17%). Side B- Dankukyaku Dan jumps forwards and kicks twice (9%). The EX version kicks twice and then kicks low, sending the opponent flying to the ground (13%). One of Dan's few good attacks. Up B- Koryuken Dan does a rising uppercut, moving straight upwards, but not gaining any distance (11%). The EX version he performs a quick, short-ranged Koryuken, followed by a faster and higher one immediately after (17%). Dan may randomly flash before executing the move. Should he flash, he gains invincibility during the attack. Due to its random nature, the flash has no value as far as tactics go. Down B- Premium Sign Dan signs an autograph, then tosses it forwards, the autograph inflicting damage and canceling out other projectiles (4%). This is basically a taunt that happens to be a move, there's a horrible amount of start up time. The autograph actually does damage if it hits the opponent. Final Smash 1- Hissho Buraiken Dan shouts "Victory is mine!" and unleashes a flurry of punches, kicks, knees and chops, finishing with a Koryuken while shouting "Take that!". Like Ken's Shinryuken, the attack works only at extreme close range and will miss if performed at any distance. It is a 19-hit combo if performed correctly (69%). Though his most powerful attack, it is often unreliable, as if the Dan player is short even the slightest inch, the foe will be completely unaffected (unless they are within the range of the Koryuken at the end). This attack is a standing parody of Ryo's flying Desperation move, the Ryuuko Ranbu. Final Smash 2- Haoh Gadoken Dan charges up a full-powered version of his original Gadoken and shoots it at his opponent; after performing the attack, Dan is shown flying backwards, insinuating that the force of the attack itself was too much for him to handle. It is even stronger than the Shinku Gadoken in terms of damage, and hits six times (78%). Despite its enormous power, the distance of the attack is still very limited, just like the original, thus preventing it from inflicting much damage at long range. However, the post-attack roll can help prevent counter attacks. Final Smash 3- Otoko Michi "I've done it!.....FATHER!" Dan moves along the ground and grabs onto his opponent in front of him. Afterwards an explosion occurs and the opponent is sent flying (100%), but in the process Dan takes 100% damage. Alternate Final Smash- Legendary Taunt Done by pressing taunt instead of B once acquiring a Smash Ball. The move is a series of Dan's taunts played one after another, the taunts varying with the game. One iteration has Dan roll forward and perform a pose, flexing his bicep, then roll again and perform a second such pose. Dan continues to roll and alternate between the two poses several times before performing a slow-motion jump through the air. On landing, Dan displays his signature pose, sticking out his rear end and giving a thumbs-up to the camera with a "ping" in his smile. It is also the only Final Smash that, under any circumstances, CANNOT hurt the foe; it is merely a joke Final Smash, usually to mock the foe. It cannot be cancelled, and Dan is fully vulnerable to any attack while the move is in action. K.O.s KO 1: KO 2: Star KO: Screen KO: Taunts Up Taunt: Dan shouts out "Don't underestimate me" and raises his arm. Side Taunt: Dan grins and gives a thumbs up. Down Taunt: Dan inches forwards and waves his hand, doing Chun-li's taunt and doing a pin-prick of damage up close. Back Taunt: Dan rolls forwards, then raises his arm. Taunt in the air: Dan raises his arm in mid-air. Victory/Lose Pose Victory 1: Dan raises his arm while tears pour out from his eyes, crying, "I did it.....FATHER!!!!!!" Victory 2: Dan gives a cocky grin while on one leg. Victory 3: Dan rolls forwards then stands up flashing a grin along with a thumbs up, saying, "Piece of cake!" Victory 4 (Against SNK Characters): "I hate the art of fighting....but I want to be the king of fighters!" flexes his arm like Ryo Sakazaki, then raises his arm in victory like Kyo Kusanagi Lose: Character Description Dan is consistently portrayed as an arrogant, overconfident and utterly feeble character in many of the games he is featured in and he is widely considered to be the comic relief of the series because of his over-the-top poses, battle cries, and overall weak moveset. In essence, Dan is considered to be a joke character. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- Punches towards the face, then the chest, then chops forwards *Dash Attack- Stops and attacks with a kick that lands two hits *Side Tilt- Kicks forwards towards the head *Up Tilt- Uppercuts with one arm *Down Tilt- Does a sweeping kick Smashes *Side- Hold his arm back for a moment, then strikes forwards with it. Any impact causes him to hold his arm in pain for a moment *Up- Strikes forwards with both fists parallel *Down- Holds his arms behind himself for a moment then sends a large energy blast forwards at close range Other *Ledge attack: Staggers forwards and attacks with a headbutt *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grabs his opponent by the collar *Pummel- Headbutts them while holding on *Forward- Throws his enemy forwards then does one of his taunts *Backward- Throws his enemy over his shoulder then taunts *Up- Throws upwards, then does a jumping uppercut *Down- Slams his opponent down, then trips and slams himself down into them Aerials *Neutral- Punches forwards in mid-air *Forward- Kicks forwards in the air *Backward- Turns around and Kicks forwards in the air *Up- Chops forwards with one arm *Down- Punches downwards with one arm Snake Codec *(Snake) Ugh...who let this guy in? *(Mei-Ling) Oh...That's Dan. I would just humor him. *(Snake) This guy's got no technique, let alone experience. Any wins he scores so far are just luck. *(Mei-Ling) Well Dan came here to show off the Saikyou fighting style he made up himself and he's hoping to get some new pupils *(Snake) He made his own fighting style? Still seems like he copied it from somewhere, but its hard to say for sure. *(Mei-Ling) I heard something once that could possible be applied to Dan. "People seldom improve when they have no other model but themselves to copy." *(Snake) Got that right. This guy needs all the help he can get. Role In The Subspace Emmisary TBA Extra Colors & Costumes -Colors * * * * * Trivia *Although Dan's face was originally designed to resemble Robert Garcia of Art of Fighting, his more recent portraits indicate that he may also be a spoof at Steven Seagal. *The Dan is a Japanese mark of level, which is used in traditional fine arts and martial arts. *Sean from the Street Fighter III series, a student of Ken Masters who has a very limited mastery of the fighting style, dislikes being compared to Dan. He even has the win quotes: "Don't call me Dan!", "Rule #1: Never give up! Rule #2: Don't fight me! Rule #3: Don't be like Dan!" and "You fight like Dan. You ARE Dan!" *Using Dan's crouching and air taunt against an opponent allows him to attack, but not cause any harm to his opponent. Despite this, certain characters with counters will register them as "attacks". Additionally, using his air taunt as soon the jump animation starts increases his jumping height, making possible for him to dodge attacks such as a strong Shoryuken from Ryu, Ken, or Akuma. *He's #7 on ScrewAttack's Top 10 P.A.B.'s. *He's #3 on ScrewAttack's Top 10 Underrated Street Fighter Characters. *According to commentary on YouTube, he's mained by Chincherrinas himself. Category:Playable Characters Category:Capcom Category:Street Fighter Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Category:Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter Category:Heros Category:Death Battle Category:Death Battle Losers Category:Male Category:One Minute Melee Category:Weak Category:Human Category:Adult Category:Joke Category:Father Lover Category:Super Smash Lawl Lambda Category:Demon CD's Favorites Category:People Who Enjoy Making Puns Category:Hong Kong